Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Omar sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$2$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Omar also earns a $$29$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Omar wants to earn at least $$69$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Omar will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Omar wants to make at least $$69$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $69$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $69$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $2 + $29 \geq $69$ $ x \cdot $2 \geq $69 - $29 $ $ x \cdot $2 \geq $40 $ $x \geq \dfrac{40}{2} = 20$ Omar must sell at least 20 subscriptions this week.